


LET ME GO!

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Bandom Spanking one shots & spin-offs [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: Cheese wiz. A Fic for Nameless Comment Ninja, hope you Like!





	LET ME GO!

“Zack, I uh, buddy I need you to come and get me.” Brendan leaned into the phone booth at the impound. He had his jacket pulled up against the wind, and was trying to lean away from the toothless impound guy. He grinned at him with his gummy mouth, and Brendan felt a bit like a child calling his mother because he got his phone taken away. Except it was a car, and it sure as hell wasn’t his car. And it was stuck in impound. For a week and a half.

“What? Why?” Zack said, Zack looked around the stage, doing a quick check the Brendan wasn’t hanging upside down somewhere. He’d heard about another band member doing that recently, it had caused a lot of problems. “Where are you?”

“I am,” Brendan looked around, trying to figure out a way to soften the blow, “Well, I’m not at the venue.”

Zack sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “Alright, where are you?”

“I’m” Brendan looked around, the pressed the payphone to his chest.

“Excuse me sir, where am I?” Brendan asked the toothless man.

“Manassas, Virginia. Just off the turn pike, fifty minutes outside of DC.” Brendan nodded and put the phone up next to his ear.

“I have no fucking idea where I am.”

“Brendan!” Zack snapped, Brendan rolled his head to the side and sighed. Zack caught the attention of one of the stage hands nearby.

"I’m in Manassas. Fifty miles outside of DC, probably sixty-seventy miles from the venue.” Zack dint say anything, he just stared at the ceiling, praying that he would have the patience to not snap Brendan’s neck.

“Do you have your cell phone?” Zack asked, after three minutes of silence.

“No….” Brendan said, he looked around again, and wondered if Zack would leave him stranded.

“Brendan,”

“Yes?”

“sometimes, I want to quit. You know that? I really do want to quit sometimes.” Zack motioned over the stage hand. “You gotta pen?” the stage hand rummaged around in his pockets pulling out stray cords and a few guitar pics, before producing a pen.

“Uh, yeah.” He handed Zack a pen.

“You’d better ask for an address Brendan, or I’m going to make you call a fucking cabbie.” Brendan took the inch he was given and rambed off the addresses it was supplied to him.

“Are you mad at me?” Brendan asked. He didn’t sound genuinely worried, like he was joking around. Zack on the other hand, was completely serious, not to mention done with having to save Brendan from his own stupidity. Again.

“Yes, I’m pissed.” Zack said. Before Brendan could reply Zack hung up the phone.

“Hey Mike!” Zack yelled. Mike looked up from his clip board and acknowledged Zack. “I’m going out! I’ll be back in two hours! Don’t let anyone die!”

Mike waved at Zack, and Zack turned and left the building. He made a b-line for his car, taking note that Brendan’s car was still in the lot. Zack took the half hour drive on the freeway, to the tiny little town that Brendon had managed to get himself stuck at, all the while mentally murdering him for leaving the venue again. When he arrived, Brendon was sitting out front with his head resting on his knees and his eyes closed.

“You hung up on me.” He whined when he saw Zack get out of the car, “That’s fucking rude Zack.” Zack stopped in front of him, and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked down at Brendon, and waited. “What?” Brendon asked, he narrowed his eyes.

“What car did you get impounded?” Zack asked, he continued to watch Brendon as he sat on the ground, matching Zack’s steely stare.

“Rental.” He shrugged. “My car’s outta gas, I’ve got to get it towed.” Zack, nodded, and sighed.

“Why the hell couldn’t you just stay put at the venue?” Zack asked, Brendon looked at the ground and shrugged. Zack rolled his eyes, mentally putting his temper back into check. “got to be nice to the big baby,” he reminded himself, “Dallon always said it was bad to make a diva cry.”

"Why are we pulling over?" Brendon asked, Zack ignored him and got out of the car, Brendon followed without being told more out of curiosity than anything else. "Do you need to piss or something?"

Zack scanned the area looking for some where he could hold Brendon, he had a firm memory of his own father doing something similar- just not in the middle of the sticks. Zack spotted a tree that had fallen over, and decided that it was as good a spot as any.

Zack seized Brendon around the waist and hoisted him up on his shoulder.

"Woah what the fuck?!" Brendon yelled, he flailed in Zack's grip as Zack made his way over to the fallen tree.

"Quit squirming." Zack grunted, he put Brendon down and pushed him face first over the log. Zack held Brendon down with one hand and undid his own belt with the other, quickly pulling it free from the loops.

"What are you doing?" Brendan asked, he didn't sound as panicked anymore, he sounded exited. Zack rolled his eyes and took his hand off Brendon's back, Brendon went to stand up, but Zack pushed him back over.

"Stay," Zack ordered, he folded the belt over in his hand. He put his hand back on Brendon's back and raised his arm.

"WAIT! Zack what the fuck are you doing?" Brendon asked, the panic had returned to his voice.

CRACK! Zack brought the belt down on Brendon's ass, and the sound made him jump. Had it always been that loud?

"SHIT!" Brendon howled, he wriggled in Zack's grip. "What the fuck kind of game is this!"

CRACK! CRACK!

Brendon whined quietly and shifted his hips.

"Not a game," Zack said, "You know you can get arrested for what you did?"

CRACK! "Are you seriously spanking me?" Brendon whined, Zack rolled his eyes, he knew that Dallon had done it to him before, whether it was for fun, he didn't know. Then again, knowing them, it could be a mixture of both.

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!

"Here, get up for a minute," Zack ordered, he pulled Brendon off the log and pulled down his jeans before he could protest. He made a quick note that Brendon had decided to not wear underwear, and sat on the log, pulling Brendon over his lap. “There, now we can do this.”

"What? Couldn't see what you were doing to my ass well enough?" Sneered Brendon. He flung one of his hands back and Zack pinned it to the small of his back before continuing. Brendon wined in protest, rolling his hips and kicking his feet, trying to nail Zack in the head.

"Well I don't want to make you bleed." Brendon's head shot up, and he craned his neck to get a look at Zack. Brendon stiffened underneath Zack’s hands.

"YOU CAN MAKE SOME ONE BLEED WITH A BELT?"

CRACK CRACK CRACK

"If you hit someone with anything hard enough they will bleed." Zack deadpanned, Brendon tried to turn around to look at Zack, but found that it was difficult with his arm pinned so far up into his shoulder blades.

"STOP HITTING ME!" Brendon shrieked, he writhed on Zacks lap, so Zack tightened his grip on Brendon's wrist and forced it farther up into Brendon's shoulder blades. Brendon let out a moan of pain.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Stay,"

CRACK

"Put."

CRACK

Brendon began to moan in pain, his breath hitching in between smacks. “I hate you.” He moaned, he shifted his hips, and tried to move his hand away from Zack’s grasp, but to no avail.

“Uh huh. I know.” Zack muttered, “and I want a raise.”

CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK

“A RAISE!” Brendon laughed, “Seriously? This is the time you ask for a raise?”

CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK

Zack surveyed Brendon’s ass, deciding that he didn’t want him to bleed. “Alright, get off me.” Zack pushed Brendon off his lap. Brendon wined, and reached his arms up for a hug. “Love me you dick!” Brendon wined he looked like his nose had begun to run during the spanking, meaning that it had hurt maybe just a bit more than he was letting on.

“Brendon, I am not going to cuddle with you." Zack said, he slipped his belt back through the loops of his pants and took a look at the disheveled man on the ground.

"You are a grown ass man." Brendon was a snotty mess, with his face flushed, and his red ass still peeking out from his underwear.

"You're mean." Brendan whined, he stood up and slowly pulled his pants over his butt, hissing as he did so. "It hurts!" He whispered, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"It's supposed to." Zack muttered. He turned to walk back to the car. Brendan rushed him, and nicked him over, sending the both face first into the dirt. "BRENDON!" Zack hills red as he pushed himself up. He picked up Brendon around his middle and smacked him with his hand.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

"Zack! Stop! Please it hurts!" Brendan yelled, Zack set him down and fixed him with a withering stare.

"What the fuck was that?" He demanded. Brendan put his hand on his ass, rubbing in circles.

"I wanted to make you fall..." Brendon muttered, Zack grabbed his wrists, and started to pull him to the car. "Wait? Zack no! I'm sorry!" Zack ignored him and placed both of Brendon's wrists in one hand. He tore a switch from a tree with the other. Brendon took one look at the switch and freaked out.

"No no no! Zack please! It was a joke!" Brendon pleaded. Zack ignored him and pushed Brendan down over the hood of the car, placing one of his hands on the middle of his back to hold him down.

"Not funny now is it Bebo?" Zack asked, Brendon barked out a laugh and twisted around to try and get a look at Zack.

"Don't give me a reason Brendan. I mean it." Zack warned, he threw the switch away from him and let go of Brendan. Brendan watched as Zack got in the car. "Are you coming Brendan? Brendon rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the hood of the car.

"Does this qualify under 'done with my shit?'" Brendan asked, he eased into the passenger's side seat shifting for a few seconds before deciding to just deal with the discomfort. It wasn’t like wiggling the entire ride back would help his ass.

"Yes." Zack said, he started back into the main road, and they drove in silence for a few minutes. "Why did you come all the way out here to begin with?" Brendon shuffled slightly in his seat, and looked out the window.

"I, uh." Brendan said, he scratched the back of his neck. "Weed card?" Zack sighed, and checked his watch. He figured they had time to fill it before the show.

"Did you get it filled?" he asked even though he knew it wasn’t filled. If they had caught him with weed in the car, he’d have been calling from jail with a drug charge.

"Are you going to Hit me if I say no?" Brendan asked, "because if you are I'm going to go and sit in the back." He undid his seat belt, turning slightly in his seat.

"No I'm not going to hit you. Well, unless you do this again." Zack said, his tone light, he smiled slightly.

"Well that's great because this hot ass-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Did you just say you would do it again?"

Zack hummed in response. "Better watch your ass Brendan. I've now got an effective way to make you behave. Brendon Gave him a look, and took a dive for the back seat. In the process, the back of his foot smacked Zack’s chest.

“Watch it!” He yelled, “I’m driving!”


End file.
